


Hands All Over

by carriesagun (irradiations)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irradiations/pseuds/carriesagun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Valentine's Day at Hogwarts, and no one was better at Valentines than Sirius Black. As Remus Lupin is about to find out.<br/>[Set in 5th year, so I've marked this underage]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Shaggy Dog Swap on LJ, inspired by this piece of artwork - http://shaggydog-swap.livejournal.com/11847.html
> 
> This has been such a labor of love. For such a short fic (comparably to, say, a multi-chapter 25,000 word fic), it has been a complete roller-coaster to try and beat into shape. Still, I hope you enjoy it!

“And so, in 1864, he died and left his full estate to his family.” Remus glanced up at Professor Binns, wondering if the elderly ghost had fallen asleep mid-lesson, when the ghost began speak again. “Therefore, his son took over the running of the business…”

Normally Remus Lupin was attentive and took as many notes as he could during History of Magic, for three reasons; One, he wanted to get good N.E.W.T.S results; Two, the more notes he took the less time he had to spend alone in the library, a place his three best friends loathed to go to; and Three, he could trade his notes for sexual favours from his boyfriend, Sirius Black. But, today, he was far too distracted to concentrate. After all, it was Valentine’s Day, and Sirius’ Valentine’s Day surprises were legendary.

The same Sirius Black who was hastily scribbling a note to Remus which, no doubt, would fly onto his desk and depict them both in a compromising position. He couldn’t wait, and didn’t have to for long, as the dog-eared piece of parchment landed on his desk.

Remus unfurled it and laid it flat inside his copy of Hogwarts; A History so he could read it. It was smudged and written in Sirius’ most untidy scrawl, but Remus was used to it, and deciphered the note which was shamefully devoid of pornographic diagrams.

_Moony,  
Still got the password to the Prefects Bathroom on the fifth floor? Meet you there at 9. Hope you liked the chocolates!  
Kinky thoughts, Padfoot._

Remus grinned and thought back to the little box of chocolates that had appeared under his pillow this morning, with a note attached that said ‘Surprise Number 1 – EAT ME!!!!!’ and signed with a rudimentary paw-print. Despite his concerns that Sirius had spiked them with Love Potion, Remus had obeyed, finding that the chocolates were both un-poisoned and positively ravishing in their flavour.

He spent the rest of the lesson idly wondering what his boyfriend had planned. He kept his eyes on the blackboard, upon which notes were scrawling themselves with white chalk, Professor Binns’ voice droning on like an unpleasant bee buzzing around his head. Remus wondered quite what he’d done to deserve someone like Sirius – although, he reminded himself, he often wondered what he had done wrong to be stuck with Sirius – and what the thousands of Sirius Black Fans would do if they wandered the corridors hand in hand, kissing in every nook and cranny in the castle. 

Kind of like James and Lily were doing right now, in the back row of the classroom, Lily’s notes spread untidily on the floor. Professor Binns was so engrossed in his lecture about the Arch Duke of something or other to notice; half the class, however, was watching with intense interest. Remus laughed to himself, then turned to wink at Sirius.  
He started counting down the hours until 9.

*~*~*

Remus let himself slump deeper into the comfy armchair he’d procured in front of the fire, finding himself woefully alone while all the rest of the castle attended the Valentine’s Day Ball. He’d been to the dinner that had been organised, but had snuck away to change and smarten himself up. No-one had missed him; even Peter was snogging the face off a dumpy Sixth Year Hufflepuff in the corner of the room when he left.

Remus changed into a steel-grey shirt which Sirius adored, black trousers with very fine silver pinstripes, and his smartest black shoes, polished with some of Madam Housewife’s All-Purpose Polish, so they gleamed in the light. He had what was left of the chocolates sitting on the table beside him, eyes on the clock, wondering where Sirius had been all night.

After Charms, Sirius had slipped away and Remus hadn’t seen him since. He wondered what he was wearing, hoped it wasn’t much, then physically jumped when the clock struck nine.

He got up, checking his reflection in the nearest mirror. “Tuck your shirt in, lazy lay-about!” a portrait quipped at him as he headed for the portrait hole.  
“At least I have a shirt,” he replied sarcastically, not waiting for a reply before briskly walking through the doorway into the corridor.

He nearly fell over a Slytherin couple, the pair of them all but leaning on the Fat Lady’s portrait. She didn’t look upset, he noted, making sure to tell the other Marauders over breakfast tomorrow.

He jogged up the stairs, and took a shortcut to the third floor passageway that lead to the Prefect’s bathroom up on the fifth floor. He knew all the hidden staircases and passageways through the castle off by heart, just like the other Marauders. He mused about how Sirius would have got the password, then decided he didn’t want to know how – or from whom – he could have procured it. 

Remus stopped outside the doorway, and took a deep breath, hands running through his hair idly again. He felt nervous, angry butterflies bubbling in his stomach, and wasn’t entirely sure why. Possibly because Sirius’ last surprise had ended with Remus nearly eating Severus Snape. That would, probably, do it.

“Sappo,” he muttered, and the door swung inwards. Thick sweet smelling fog erupted into the hallway, wrapping around Remus, drawing him into the room as though it was ropes around his wrists.

Inside the door, he could barely see more than a few feet in front of his face. He stopped and took a deep breath, then promptly jumped out of his skin when Sirius’ hands clasped around his waist. “You’re early,” he said, voice thick with something that certainly wasn’t just the foggy air. 

“I’m good at early,” Remus replied, pulling Sirius closer as he spoke. He glanced down, noting Sirius’ white school shirt clinging in the humidity, black trousers rolled up to his knees and barefoot. He was distracted (horribly, of course), by Sirius’ attack at his shirt, clumsily pulling buttons open, fingertips tracing over the bared skin, Remus’ skin prickling at the touch.

“Love you in this shirt,” Sirius stated, eyes on Remus’, which were gently fluttering shut as Sirius worked his hand below the waistband of his trousers, Remus making a low growling sound as Sirius’ fingers brushed his half-hard cock gently. “Is that a wand in your pocket or are you-“

Remus cut Sirius off by kissing him, hands lifting Sirius’ shirt up, the pair breaking apart so Sirius could lift his arms and free himself of the shirt, skin sweat-slick, pressing into Remus’ chest, now bare from Sirius’ ministrations. They stood like that for a long time, hands all over each other, exploring one another in a way that rushed fumbles in the dead of night just didn’t allow for. 

Sirius broke the kiss, trailing his lips down Remus’ neck, exposed as he tipped his head back to allow Sirius open access. Sirius mouthed down over Remus’ chest, pausing to close his lips around Remus’ left nipple, casting his tongue softly over the flesh that puckered and hardened under him, Remus’ fingers clenching in Sirius’ dark hair, breathing increasing slightly.

“Don’t get too excited,” Sirius teased glancing up to watch Remus. Sirius loved how his boyfriend’s amber eyes would go ever so slightly darker when he was enjoying himself, a small smile on his face. Sirius abruptly dropped to his knees, tugging Remus’ belt undone then pulling his fly down, teasingly slowly, then finished with the button. He dragged the werewolf’s trousers down, noting with a quirked eyebrow that he’d gone commando, erect penis right on Sirius’ eye level.

Sirius gently blew on the head with his lips pursed, his ‘cunning plan’ for the evening total out of the window. He’d expected that; one look at Remus and most of his plans came undone. Remus twitched, letting out a gentle groan that sent a thrill of sensation down Sirius’ spine. He leant closer, then started licking at the head, hands clasping the base of Remus’ cock. Remus tangled his hands in Sirius’ hair and fought to stay upright as Sirius’ very able mouth slid up and down his shaft, pausing at the head to roll his tongue over it.

Sirius took Remus as far down as he could, keeping the rhythm, and felt Remus starting to tense up, read to come. “Uh-huh, not yet,” he said, releasing the penis from his mouth and grinning devilishly.

“You’re a tease,” Remus managed to whisper, then regained enough of his wits to kick his shoes and trousers off. His shirt was already only hanging on by the right cuff, so he pulled it free and dropped that to the floor, too.

His eyes fell on Sirius, who had also stripped off all his clothes and was now standing in the bath, the water as deep as his waist and filled with glistening, iridescent bubbles which were creating their own light. He beckoned to Remus, a hand out to help him down the steps, then pulled him closer again, their cocks rubbing together deliciously. He kissed Remus deeply, softly, as though he hadn’t seen him in months, not just a few hours, hands trailing down Remus’ scarred back to cup his butt cheeks, gently caressing them with his fingertips.

Remus copied the action, not breaking the kiss but wanting Sirius inside him, and now. Right now. He ground his hips against Sirius’ to inspire him, groaning into the kiss at the sensations, and as he was mid-groan, Sirius slid his finger inside Remus.

How the werewolf didn’t come there and then he didn’t know. Sirius helped support his weight, pulling him closer, finger exploring, stretching, but not enough to fill him up the way he wanted. “More,” he whispered, the sound more a growl than anything else. Sirius grinned, obliging instantly and half-chuckling as Remus pushed back against his hand, half-fucking himself on Sirius’ more than able fingers.

Remus reached through the bubbled water and gripped Sirius’ cock, palming at it and stroking it in a matching rhythm to what Sirius was doing. Sirius broke their uncoordinated kiss to rest his forehead on Remus’ collarbone, panting from the exertion. He pulled his fingers out and pushed Remus back, so he was against the side of the bath, his grip on Sirius’ penis broken, putting his arms on Sirius’ shoulders. “Stand on the ledge, under the water,” Sirius instructed. Remus felt around with his toes and located a small ledge, just big enough to stand on, and hopped onto it.

Sirius adjusted their position, then pressed his cock to Remus’ entrance. “No lube?” Remus asked, a slight nervous twang in his voice.

“What d’you think’s in the water?” Sirius replied quickly, then gently eased himself inside Remus, moving slowly to let Remus adjust.

“Oh god,” Remus said, fingers digging into Sirius’ shoulders, biting his lip between his teeth as Sirius reached his full depth, head of Sirius’ cock pressing on Remus’ prostate.

Sirius started a rhythm, rocking in and out and trying not to rush to his climax, though he was desperate to pound himself into Remus until they both cried out. Remus ran his hands down Sirius’ chest, fingertips brushing his hard nipples and rolling the skin softly between his finger pads, watching Sirius close his eyes and pause his thrusts. 

“Fucking hell,” Sirius breathed, then started to thrust again, hands on Remus’ hips to brace himself. Remus’ hands landed back on Sirius’ shoulders just as he started to come, nails digging into Sirius’ skin, a guttural cry the only thing he could manage. Once he was spent, he turned his attention back to Sirius’ nipples, wishing he could take one in his mouth and suck it, knowing the effect it had on Sirius.

Remus pushed gently on Sirius’ shoulders, and said, “Pull out. Your turn,” kissing Sirius’ lips gently as he pulled out. Remus swapped their postions and dipped his head to Sirius’ left nipple, toying with the flesh with his tongue, hand on Sirius’ cock. He started moving his hand up and down, still suckling on Sirius’ nipple and noticing how his breathing increased, how his cock throbbed between Remus’ palm and his fingers.

It didn’t take Sirius long to come, body almost convulsion with the combination of pleasure, hands tugging on Remus’ hair. Remus straightened and pulled Sirius close, hugging him close while he recovered his breath, hands still on Remus’ neck. “Happy Valentines day, love,” Remus whispered in Sirius’ ear, a smile on his face. 

“Happy Valentines Day,” Sirius replied, returning the smile happily.

*~*~*

“And then I gave her the flowers. I think I’m going to marry her,” James said, theatrically re-enacting his date with Lily in the Gryffindor common room the next day. Thankfully, Valentines Day had fallen on a Friday, giving the students a week end to recover from the festivities. “You know, she called me the Seeker of her Heart. Ever heard anything so amazing?”  
Sirius pretended to vomit. “Nice one. You’ll be joining a knitting club and dying your hair pink next, Prongs,” he teased, taking a sip of his Pumpkin Juice.

“I think they’ve got a word for books which have lines like those in them,” Remus agreed, glancing up. “It’s ‘trashy’,” he added, when everyone gave him quizzical looks, a statement that was met with laughter.

“Whatever. What did you two do last night?” James replied, throwing himself in an armchair and looking as sullen as he could manage.

“Oh, you know, had a bath, then headed for bed,” Sirius responded, glancing over at Remus. James and Peter both knew that Sirius and Remus were together, and were equally as accepting that they chose to keep their relationship close, to prevent animosity from other students. 

“Yep, quite a quiet night in comparison to yours,” Remus said, smiling at Sirius. He wanted to say, “Yep, shagged in the bath, left the prefects bathroom, got into the dormitory, shagged a bit more, gave each other massages then felt each other up before shagging some more,” but miraculously held his tongue.


End file.
